pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb:The Last Day of Summer
Chapter 1:Phineas and Ferb;Time's up! Phineas and Ferb are sitting at the table at breakfeast when their Dad says,"Boys,it's the last day of summer!" Phineas says,"Wow Ferb,I can't belive it's gone so fast! Where have all the days gone?" The day on the rollercoaster,becoming pop stars,making a movie,going back in time,building a teleporter,oh,and there's that day when...well,you get the idea. So Phineas plans to have the best last day of summer ever! With help from Ferb. So after breakfeast,Phineas and Ferb go outside to start on making a machine that would make it summer forever. But then,"Hey,where's Perry?" Meanwhile,Perry the Platypus was whisking down a chute that landed him in Platypus Cave,his secret hideout under the Flynn-Fletcher house. He pressed a button on the keyboard connected to a giant video screen,and a man with a muschtache and unibrow appeared on the screen. His name was Major Monogram,and he was the supireor major that was the owner of the O.W.C.A. "Good morning Agent P.,"said Major Monogram,"Dr.Doofenshimrtz has been buying all of the city's mechanical supplies. We need you to find out whats going on and put a stop to it.Even though we don't know what he's doing...Um,I have go find out more." Then Carl the Intern spoke up from off screen."Major Monogram,it's not on his website,he always puts his evil schemes there!" "Why didn't you tell me that 103 days ago Carl?" Agent P just left. Chapter 2:Dr.Doofenshimrtz and the Eliminator-Inator! Agent P arrived at Dr.Doofenshimrtz's lair,or Doofenshimrtz Evil Incorporated. Agent P jumped through the window,but mechanical arms grabbed his arms and legs.He was trapped! Dr.Doofenshimrtz turned around. Agent P could see he was grinning. "Ah,Perry the platypus,how unexpected of you,and by unexpected,I mean,unexpected! Why are you here? I'm on vacation!"He said. Perry just looked at him doubtfully. "Why have I been buying all of the city's mechanical supplies,you may ask? Well,that's for tommorrow,so don't go breaking people's windows when they're on vacation! Monobrow and Dr.Coconut really need to teach the Agents manners! And by Agents,I mean you Perry the platypus! So just go,go,I already told you,I'm on vacation! Yeah,that's right!"Dr.Doofenshimrtz said,watching Perry leave."Just run along!"After Perry left,Dr.Doofenshimrtz turned around." Ha-ha! I can't belive I fooled him! The Eliminator-Inator will now rule over the entire Tri-State Area! With me at its controls!"He added with glee. He couldn't belive that one of his evil schemes was actually going to work! Meanwhile,Phineas and Ferb had a mission of their own. They had just started on the Summer-Machine when Isabella walked in. "Hi Phineas!" She said. "Hi Isabella!" Phineas said. "Watcha doin?"Isabella asked. "Building a machine that will make it summer forever!"Phineas replied." Cool! Can I help?" "Sure!" Isabella whistled and the Fireside Girls zoomed into the backyard. Phineas grinned. The Fireside Girls were always ready! Final Chapter: Constructing the Summer-Machine 5 minutes later,they had the basic shape set up and the frame. They had everyone working on it. When I say everyone,I mean,EVERYONE! Everyone in the neighborhood was there! Apparently,no one wanted summer to end. When Phineas got back from the bathroom,and he saw everyone in the neighborhood was working on it,he dropped the soda he was carrying. "Whoa." He said. Then he walked up to Ferb. "Ferb, everyone in the neighborhood is working on this?" He asked. Ferb nodded. Phineas picked up a megaphone."Alright guys,does anyone want to go back to school?" No one,not even Baljeet,raised their hand. "Do we all want summer to never end?" Phineas asked. Everyone said a simuteanius "Yes!" "Them let's get working!" Phineas yelled. Him and Ferb,folled by everyone else in the neighborhood,ran toward the emty frame. They had work to do! Meanwhile,Dr.Doofenshimrtz was just getting the Eliminator-Inator started up when Perry the platypus burst in. "Oh,Perry the Platypus,how did you know that I actually was doing something-Wait a second,you stayed outside the door,didn't you? Oh,well no matter. I can get you out of the way first!" Dr.D zapped away at Perry with the Eliminator-Inator while Perry jumped and dodged every bolt the Eliminator-Inator fired. Eventually, Perry blew it up. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"" "Allright guys,let's see how it looks!"Phineas said into the megaphone. Everyone cleared away from the machine and looked at it. It looked perfect! " Let's try it out!" Phineas walked up to it and pressed a button on its control panel. "Oops." Phineas said. After all,he had just hit the Self-Destruct button. It blew up. "Well Ferb,You know,summer's not forever. But there's allways another one in a couple months."Phineas said. After all,summer's not forever. So enjoy it while you can. THE END! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages